1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary engine having improvements embodied in the apex seal parts which are attached to the apexes of the rotor thereof.
2. State of the Prior Art
Generally, the rotary engine has the rotor thereof disposed inside a rotor housing having a trochoidal inner wall surface formed with a major diameter part and a minor diameter part and has operating chambers partitioned and mutually sealed off by the apex seal members embedded one each in the grooves formed at the apexes of the rotor along the axis of rotation of the rotor.
This rotary engine, for the purpose of keeping the adjacent operating chambers in a mutually sealed or airtight condition while the rotor is generating a planetary rotation inside the rotor housing, is required to be provided with such apex seal members as are capable of producing a motion sensitively and infallibly relative to the radial direction of the rotor.
Particularly, of the two apex seal members which happen to seal an operating chamber held in a state involving the stroke of compression to the stroke of explosive combustion, the apex seal member existing on the front side in the direction of advance relative to the rotation of the rotor is liable to suffer leakage of the compressed gas or the combustion gas from the operating chamber under discussion. The apex seal member on the front side, therefore, is required to produce all the more reliable sealing motion.
In the light of the true state of affairs of the prior art described above, the present invention aims to provide a rotary engine so constructed that the apex seal members thereof, during the planetary rotation of the rotor thereof, are enable to produce a motion sensitively and infallible relative to the radial direction of the rotor and maintain contact in a desirable state with the sliding surface of the rotor housing and keep the adjacent operating chambers both in a perfectly airtight state.